Anonymous user accounts on computing systems currently provide a useful mechanism for an organization to deploy applications to users where the identities of the users are separate to that available to the Windows Domain hosting a server. A user can request an application session without supplying credentials that correspond to a user within the scope of the current server.
There are a number of drawbacks associated with anonymous user accounts. One drawback is that a session associated with an anonymous account typically is not reconnectable because a reliable association between the session and real user is absent. Another drawback is that helpdesk employees, system administrators, and other information technology staff find it difficult determine which anonymous user is associated with a session.